Fall
by Meowser Clancy
Summary: Against her better judgment, JJ tries to rescue a drowning UnSub and finds herself fighting against a lot more than water... JJ centric, whole season 10 team is in here. Written because I miss the JJ/team moments in season 10.
1. Chapter 1

JJ's feet pounded on the ground in tandem with the frenetic beating of her heart.

"Lucy Wright, stop where you are," Morgan shouted, close behind JJ.

"You don't want to do this," JJ called, but the woman they were chasing never slowed.

The trees around them were getting thinner, and there was space up ahead.

JJ had a sudden sinking feeling as she remembered, from Spence's maps, what was up ahead.

"Lucy, don't do this," she begged, forcing herself to go even faster. Her legs were tiring but she forced herself to remember a line from her trainer; that usually when your body first started to tire, you actually had 60% of your energy to go.

With that thought she put on one more burst of speed. Behind her, Morgan was falling behind.

In front of her, Lucy was out of the woods.

No.

There was only water in front of her.

No. JJ was not going to lose Lucy. Not like this.

There was a telltale splash. Damn it. This was a freaking river. There were white currents and JJ could already tell that Lucy wasn't a swimmer.

"JJ, don't do it," Morgan called behind her.

"I can't let her go," she countered, threw her gun away and dived in.

It was deep almost immediately. She never had any footing and struggled through the water.

Lucy was halfway across but JJ could tell that she was tiring and didn't have much left in her.

With smooth strokes, JJ was already catching up to her.

"JJ, come back, it's too dangerous, please, JJ!" Morgan called.

JJ knew that her voice wouldn't be heard above the pounding water so she kept silent, concentrating on Lucy.

Just two more lengths.

She grabbed ahold of the sinking woman, but Lucy still had a fight in her.

"No," she spat, struggling against JJ. "Let me go."

"You'll drown," JJ shouted. "I'm not going to let that happen."

Lucy was soaked, angry and fighting. JJ took a punch in the face before letting Lucy go, falling back into the water. The icy depths choked her; she was freezing and wet, and she couldn't breathe. She made the mistake of opening her mouth and it was like ice in her veins, everywhere. She was losing all sense of self.

"JJ!" Morgan shouted.

She thrashed in the white waters, feeling a lightness in her head, before hearing telltale splashes and the sound of Morgan swearing.

In moments, she was grabbed by strong arms.

She clung to Morgan, her arms suddenly shaking.

Lucy had reached the opposite bank.

"Are Reid and Kate waiting for her on the opposite side?" She managed to ask, teeth chattering.

"No, they didn't get here in time, but don't worry about it, JJ. We'll get her. Right now, you need to worry about you, okay?" He was mad at her; she could feel it. He towed them back to shore with strong strokes and finally they lay on the ground, breathless and cold.

"That was stupid, JJ," Morgan finally said.

"I didn't want to lose her," JJ said. "And I didn't think...it didn't look like she was that strong a swimmer."

"You'll be lucky to not get hypothermia for this," Morgan sighed, finally giving in and patting her on the shoulder. "It sucks, doesn't it?"

She buried her face in her knees, brought up by her face. "Yes."

"Wait, JJ, did you take your phone from your pocket?" Morgan asked, a touch of dread in his voice.

"No, I was going too fast," JJ said. "Did you?"

"No," Morgan said. "We need to get back to the car, ASAP."

The two of them stumbled back through the woods, cold and frustrated. JJ held her arms around herself, shivering in the cold air.

"We need to hurry before Hotch sends out a rescue party for us," Morgan realized, quickening his pace.

They were losing daylight and JJ couldn't stop shivering.

Morgan walked nearer to her, as if recognizing that they both were in desperate need of warmth.

He was shaking his cell phone, as if hoping to jar it back into working, but the water pressure had utterly decimated either phone to the point that they were completely unrecoverable.

JJ couldn't believe that she'd done jumped in the water with her phone in her pocket. She could believe that Morgan had; he was chasing after her, he couldn't let one moment be wasted.

They were finally nearing the car. Morgan was even closer, his body heat fairly shimmering off of him in waves. She felt his exhale as they crested one final hill and the SUV was in their line of sight.

Once safely in the car, Morgan used the radios there to contact Hotch.

JJ heard his words, the explanations, how he was shielding JJ from reprobation from their Unit Chief. She listened dully as he told Hotch that they were heading to the hospital as a safety precaution, and then as the sirens flipped on.

All she could see was the water rising above her head. All she could feel was the pressure of it, buffeting her up and down...up and down...She was drowning.

"JJ?"

"Jennifer, listen to me."

"We need to do a scan."

"JJ, are you okay?"

"Why isn't she responding to anyone?"

"JJ."

She finally looked up, at the sound of the voice, so close to her face.

"What happened back there at the river?" Hotch asked, and she faded back into her surroundings. She was in a hospital bed. Oh no.

"I lost all sense of...self," JJ said. "I was in the river and the water was just buffeting me around like I was a rag doll."

She licked her lips, clinging to her blankets. "Lucy got away," she stated. "I don't want to be in here. I want to be out catching her again."

"We can take care of that," Hotch said firmly. "You need to focus on getting well."

"I'm fine," JJ said, and threw the blankets away. Her legs seemed to swim before her; for a moment it was like she was back in the water, for a moment she lost her bearings.

And then Hotch was in front of her, eyes piercing her. "JJ..."

"I'm fine," she whispered, hoping that if she repeated the words enough they'd become true.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ walked around in a fog for a few hours after being released from the hospital, under strict instructions to not stress herself. The team was hovering, just a little, and she managed to smile at Reid as he approached her.

"We've got a lead on Lucy," he told her, knowing that she'd want to know. "Rossi and Kate are checking it out."

JJ nodded reluctantly. "But what does that give us?" She murmured, not really intending him to hear but he stayed by her side.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Well, we think she's the one who kidnapped Blaise and her running from us definitely seems to prove something, but maybe she was just scared." JJ stared at the board with the suspects on it, frustrated. "And we still aren't sure how Brian fits into it. He keeps popping up, yet we haven't even sent anyone to bring him in."

"We've got nothing on him, no proof and not even a clear trail," Reid said, folding his arms and joining her at the board.

She picked up Reid's phone, speed dialing Garcia.

"Reid! How's JJ doing? I'm so worried about her!"

"I'm here, Penelope," JJ said quickly, before Garcia said something that JJ might not want to hear.

"Are you okay? I heard you got out already from Derek but..." Her friend's voice trailed off, leaving a question in the air.

"There were no lasting symptoms after I spent the night in observation; I really don't think I had to stay in the first place. I was fine last night." JJ unwittingly let some of her frustration at that fact slip into her voice and knew by Reid's posture that he'd noticed.

"Well, okay," Garcia answered. "Why'd you dial me?"

"I need more on Brian Steeler," JJ said.

"Well, my fellow blonde companion, no can do. I've given you everything there is to be found on ol' Hairy lips."

"Hairy lips? Really, Penelope?" JJ asked, chuckling in spite of herself.

"JJ, I am not kidding, have you seen the picture on his driver's license?" She returned. "But yeah, beyond his ID, I've got nothing. He has an exemplary record. There's no sleaze on this ball."

"Alright, thanks, Pen," JJ said.

"Oh! And I've already picked out a new phone model for you, and I'm working to transfer all the data," Garcia added. "You'll have a smashing new phone as soon as you're back here."

"Thank you," JJ repeated.

She hung up the phone and looked at the wall of suspects, handing Reid the phone back after a beat. "What was the lead on Lucy?" She asked.

"She bought food at an all night drug store," Reid said.

JJ nodded at the news.

* * *

Derek moved into the conference room and JJ stole a look at him. "You mad at me?" She finally asked.

"No," he said immediately, almost ruefully. "Not mad."

"I didn't want to lose her," she whispered. "This case has been going on too long. We've probably already lost any chance we had to find Blaise alive when we lost Lucy."

"Nah, don't say that," Derek replied. "We'll get there. Besides, we've got you on the job. Any new thoughts?"

"I feel like we need to look closer at Brian; I already called Garcia."

JJ stepped forward and her world seemed to rock. She grabbed the back of a chair and passed it off by turning the chair around to straddle it.

"JJ," Derek said. She was in another moment. She could see the water rising. She was cold.

"Yeah?" She asked, voice by bright. Derek just shook his head, looking down at his phone.

Hotch walked into the room, looking strained. He saw JJ sitting inside and frowned.

She was instantly wary.

"What happened?" She asked and Derek looked up.

"Rossi and Kate didn't get any leads," Hotch said. "They're heading back here now. We need to rethink this thing."

He saw the police chief standing in the hall outside and a frown appeared on his face. "I'll be right back," he said, placing a stack of files on the table.

"What are those?" JJ asked before he left the room.

He looked at her face. "Those are just some files Reid got together. About Brian and his relationship with Lucy. Unfortunately, it didn't lead to anything. Our theory didn't pan out."

He hurried from the room. Derek was frowning at his phone.

JJ got up slowly and walked to the files, carefully flipping through the first one. Hmm. They had tried to establish a relationship between Brian and Lucy earlier without any luck. That was what led to her pursuit of Lucy in the first place. They'd wanted to question her about Brian only and her fleeing them they took as a sign of guilt.

Was it guilt? Or was she just scared?

JJ read the file more thoroughly. Lucy had been a loner growing up. Brian had been popular, and everyone seemed to love him.

Reid came into the room. "It's Garcia," he explained.

She was on speaker and already speaking.

"Brian seemed like such a decent guy, but I finally have something on him," she said, eagerness in her voice. "The only thing is, it's a sealed record."

JJ shook her head. "When has that ever stopped you before, Penelope?"

"It wouldn't but it's not online and I am sorry," Garcia answered. "I can only see that tgere is one. You'll have to get the information in town."

Morgan shook his head. "That's not going to be easy. They didn't take it well when we first suggested Brian could be a suspect. I don't think they'll want to give us any ammunition against him."

Hotch had entered. "I can send Rossi and Kate to the courthouse."

JJ felt a pang, staring at the picture of Lucy they had on their wall. "I want to do it," she said.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked the new chapter! Knowing your thoughts would really help since I've never really done something like this before.


	3. Chapter 3

She saw the look on Hotch's face, the hesitancy. "JJ..." He trailed off, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Maybe that's a good idea. It was Rossi with Morgan yesterday, so maybe having different agents request the file will help it along." He met Reid's gaze. "Do you want to drive over with JJ?"

"Sure," Reid said, picking up a pair of keys.

JJ's heart seemed to pang, but realized that it wasn't advisory that she be driving. She'd been given some mild meds at her release and she still wasn't sure if this...dizziness she was feeling was caused by the meds...or the memories.

She followed him out to the car, going around to the passenger side, and letting Reid climb into the driver's seat.

"Courthouse is that way," she reminded him.

"I know," Reid said, smiling at her a little.

She looked down at her lap, her thoughts going straight back to Lucy.

She had a hunch. She had a feeling, one that she'd bet money on, of what Lucy's part in all of this was. But first they had to find Brian.

They passed Rossi and Kate's SUV as they pulled into the courthouse, going in the other direction, and when Rossi noticed them he had Kate turn the car around and pull in beside them.

Kate jumped from the driver's seat, short legs hurrying her towards Reid and JJ.

"Hey," she greeted. "Going to talk to them about the record?"

"Yes," Reid said.

"I have a little suggestion," Kate said, touching her side. "I, well, we have been talking all morning to people who are..." She trailed off, looking at Rossi.

"Who might as well make up the Brian Steeler fan club," Rossi finished, rolling his eyes. "I've never seen a town rally around one man like this. He's not even the mayor; he didn't bring any new business in...it doesn't make sense but everyone worships him."

"Tread lightly," Kate finished, nodding as Rossi finished speaking. "Act as...I don't know, hesitant, like of course, Brian would never do this, but you have to follow every lead."

"The people in this town are crazy," Rossi emphasized. "Good luck, you two."

"Feeling okay, JJ?" Kate checked, smiling at JJ. There was no judgment, no condemnation in her gaze. Not even quite worry; just empathy. Like Kate had been in JJ's shoes.

"I think the meds the doctors put me on are affecting me a little weirdly," JJ admitted, wanting so hard for that to be it.

"Ooh, be careful then," Kate said.

"Tread lightly," Rossi warned, reaching to pat JJ's shoulder, before he and Kate walked back to the SUV and climbed in.

JJ and Reid faced each other for a moment.

"You do the honors," Reid finally said, opening the door to the courthouse.

They went through the metal detectors, not wanting to ask for special treatment because they were FBI, because that could give the wrong impression, and they were already treading on thin ice.

"I wonder if the sheriff is regretting even asking us to come," Reid murmured, passing a bailiff, who glared at them.

"It's been a while since we've been in a town this hostile," JJ said back, voice soft.

They finally reached the vital records counter, approaching the older woman behind it a bit slowly.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and this is Agent Jennifer Jareau," Reid began, after JJ waved him on. "We're with the FBI and we'd like to request a sealed file."

The woman behind the counter smiled tightly. "I guess it depends on what file you want to see," she said. "Name, please?"

"Lucy Wright," JJ interrupted as Reid started to speak.

The woman's face cleared. "Oh, well, Lucy doesn't have any sealed files," she said immediately.

JJ faked surprise. "Oh, how odd. Reid, what were the other names?"

"Brian Steeler," Reid said, having already caught on to what she was doing.

The woman paused, but got up. "Follow me," she said, opening a drawer and pulling a key from it.

She led them into a back room, down dark and metallic stairs, until they were in a room filled with files.

"That's the 's' section," she told them. "You can go and look at the file but I'd prefer it if you didn't ask me for copies."

JJ heard a note in the woman's voice, realized that she knew exactly what she was doing, and smiled gratefully.

The woman just looked tired in return.

Reid had already gone over and had already located it, lips moving as he read the words to himself.

"I don't need to see it, just memorize it," JJ said out of the corner of her mouth.

Reid had already replaced it.

"Let's go," he said. "Thank you," he told the woman as she locked the room behind them.

They started up the stairs, and JJ turned to Reid as they came to the top.

"What did it say?" She asked.

"Just keep walking," Reid said, his hand almost coming to grab her arm and pull her faster.

That was so out of normal for Reid that she quickened her pace, jogging to get out of the courthouse.

She let them reach the SUV and close the doors before she asked again. "Was he charged?" She asked.

"He raped Lucy Wright when he was fifteen," Reid said. "Lucy's father filed charges. He dropped them again two weeks later after Brian was arrested."

"Public outcry?" JJ questioned hypothetically and Reid shrugged.

"I'm going to look at newspaper articles from back when it happened," he said, spinning the steering wheel as he steered them back onto the main road. "For the first time in a long time, I'm actually hoping that they're available online."

"There's the library, if they aren't," JJ said. "They'll have the articles."

"Yeah," Reid said.


End file.
